Bared To You
by lalarandoms
Summary: Her greatest pleasure was to serve, to please Olivia- Domina.
1. Handcuffed

**A/N:** Thanks to Ryan, once again for perfecting this story. No real set time (season). Enjoy! Leave me some love :)

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The tapping of Olivia's pen hitting her laptop echoed in her office.

Her leg bounced up and down hyper-actively, as if she were trying to distract herself, well...well, yeah she was.

She was trying- and failing, really- to push down this- this _overwhelming_ frustration that had been building up inside of her over the past month.

It had grown from a small, wanting feeling thrumming through her veins to a strong, burning need. It felt like a feral animal trapped in a cage, pacing in circles and waiting not-so-patiently to be released.

Olivia tossed her pen onto the desk, sighing deep and loud in defeat.

It was midnight, and everyone had long ago left to their respective homes, sans a certain Detective.

Leaning back into the soft leather of her chair, Olivia slowly pulled off her glasses, placing them neatly on her desk. Her dark, lust-filled eyes staring at that certain Detective.

That certain Detective didn't notice, too focused on her work to notice Olivia watching her like a wolf sizing up its prey.

Prey.

Yes, Olivia was indeed hungry. Starvingan.

It was a feeling she had tried to suppress, to push away into the back of her mind, burying herself into her work as a way to escape her thoughts, and of course, her _hunger_.

She sat quietly, finding herself unable to remove her eyes from the younger woman. She didn't want to.

Amanda's hair was no longer up in a bun, and her blazer was removed, now draped across the back of her chair. She was busily typing on her keyboard, her bright blue eyes switching between the paperwork next to said keyboard and the laptop screen. Olivia couldn't help but lick her lips. The analogy hadn't been wrong; she truly was a wolf sizing up its prey.

Their relationship was far from perfect.

It was untraditional, the type that 'normal' people would frown upon. But it worked for them.

Most would call it Friends With Benefits, but they were far from being friends. Their relationship- with whatever name you could try and apply to it- and an agreement was nothing more than release.

A _fuck_.

It was nothing more than a raw, rough _fuck_.

Nothing mattered other than a tongue dragging across a throbbing clit, and the pair of skilled fingers curving deep inside of them. It was just fucking, and Olivia needed it, _now_.

Olivia pushed herself to stand before discarding her blazer, not bothering to do more than just toss it into her chair and loosening the top button of her shirt. Olivia walked, almost painfully slowly around her desk, her eyes never once leaving Amanda. She passed through her open office door, shoulders pulling back instinctually.

The clicking of Olivia's heels against the floor brought Amanda back to reality, the blonde finally remembering she wasn't alone.

"Ah, Lieutenant? What are you still doing here?" She asked, her eyes flickering between her laptop screen and Olivia.

"Same as you." The response was a bit short, but Amanda didn't seem to notice. That or she just decided to not say anything about it.

Amanda looked up briefly and nodded, "Well I'll be leaving pretty soon, so don't worry about me bein' in your hair."

Olivia paused, deliberately giving Amanda a once-over.

"Stick around; you might like what happens." Amanda squinted, but Olivia didn't give her time to ask what that meant. "Follow me."

Olivia turned a little bit, motioning Amanda to follow her.

Amanda frowned slightly, confused, but nevertheless, she nodded, standing from her seat and trailing behind Olivia, wondering what was going on.

Olivia lead her into an empty, dimly lit interrogation room.

Amanda stopped behind her, up until Olivia looked at her, wordlessly motioning her in. Amanda paused for a moment, confusion growing by the second, but then mentally shrugged, walking past Olivia into the room.

Amanda jumped, startled at the sudden loud _'slam!'_ of the door, freezing in place, realization hitting her like a brick. _Oh_.

The tension in the room thickened, and Amanda felt her breath coming faster in anticipation.

Her heart was practically beating out of her chest by the time she felt Olivia's arms wrapping around her small frame.

Heat surged up Amanda's spine, a wave of arousal washing over her. Chills ran beneath Amanda's skin when she felt Olivia bury her nose into her neck, inhaling her scent like she was starved.

" _Christ_ , you smell so good" Olivia murmured against Amanda's pale skin.

A smirk spread across the older woman's lips when she felt the blonde tremble against her. Slowly, teasingly, Olivia wrapped her fingers around Amanda's wrists, pulling the blonde's hands behind her, pressing them into her lower back.

A soft moan left Amanda, against her own will, when she felt the cool metal of handcuffs wrapping around, and then tightening, on her wrists. "'Liv..." She whimpered, head falling forward the slightest bit.

"Did I say you could speak?" Olivia husked, unable to hide her cocky smirk.

Olivia guided Amanda against the metal table, the younger woman's lower back meeting the cool metal behind her, her hands settling onto the table. "You will obey my orders, and you will obey them happily."

Amanda nodded readily, her icy blue eyes locking with Olivia's own lust-filled brown ones. "Okay."

Olivia frowned, clicking her tongue. "No, now you know the correct way to answer me. You wouldn't want me to punish you, would you? I seem to recall that the last time you disobeyed me, you weren't able to sit properly for a week." Amanda shuddered at the memory, and Olivia grinned smugly. "Now, you will obey me, right, _kitten_?"

"Yes, Domina."

Olivia's fingers slowly undid the buttons on Amanda's top, taking her time on each button as if they were fragile, "'Yes Domina' what?" She asked, as she undid the last button and slowly pushed the fabric off of Amanda's shoulders.

Amanda's felt goosebumps rise on her skin, and she took in a deep breath to steady herself, "Yes, Domina, I will obey your orders."

"Very good, kitten." Olivia murmured against Amanda's lips, capturing them with her own. Her tongue slid into the blonde's mouth, quickly and easily dominating it as she moaned at the sweet taste of coffee mixed with a subtle hint of cigarettes.

Olivia's hands fell to the cool skin of Amanda's stomach, her fingernails lazily dragging up and down the blonde's toned stomach.

Breaking the kiss, her hands slid up Amanda's body, attending to Amanda's light purple bra that contrasted beautifully to her pale skin.

Amanda's breathing was ragged, and when Olivia pushed up her bra, her head fell back, the blonde biting her lip with a muffled moan.

When the tips of Olivia's fingers lightly traced lines over the skin of her breasts, finding their way to her nipples. Her knees weakened as Olivia's tongue claimed the side of her neck, the older woman gently nipping and sucking at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, her weak spot, and then Olivia started to massage her breasts, the brunette leaving her thumb and index finger free to play with her nipples.

Olivia pulled at her nipple, allowing it to slip through her fingers, repeating the motion, each one harder than the last. Olivia grinned at the way Amanda's breath was hitching in her throat and speeding up. She wanted more.

Olivia dropped to her knees and quickly removed the blonde's boots before her hands focused on Amanda's belt buckle. Slowing herself, she unzipped and undid Amanda's pants, slipping them, along with the younger woman's panties, off of her. Olivia slowly stood again, her fingernails dragging against Amanda's skin, feeling Amanda's legs quiver at her touch.

"You're shaking," Olivia observed with a grin, "Do I make you nervous, kitten?" Olivia teased, her lips coming near Amanda's lips.

"You may speak, kitten."

"No…" Amanda panted, "No, D-Domina." Amanda forced out, her breath shaky.

A low moan escaped Amanda's lips as her lover's fingers teased over the wetness between her folds.

"You're so wet." Olivia purred against Amanda's neck, placing a kiss on the mark she had left there earlier. The hickey was dark, blue and purple, like a marking of territory. She belonged to Olivia.

Heh, maybe Olivia shouldn't think like that. They weren't exclusive, after all.

The older woman once again dropped to her knees, her brown eyes gazing up at Amanda with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin, locking eyes with the blonde.

Amanda's eyes were filled with need, the younger woman silently pleading for Olivia to take her.

To devour her.

Slowly, Olivia closed her eyes, inhaling the musky scent of Amanda's dripping core. It sent a jolt of heat between Olivia's thighs.

Her hands ran up and down Amanda's inner thighs, she was shivering and forcing herself not to try and close her thighs as Olivia teased her heated center. "You smell so good, kitten."

"Thank you, Domina." Amanda's response was nearly a whisper.

The tip of Olivia's tongue traced the blonde's smooth, wet folds, and she smiled, feeling Amanda's knees buckle, knowing that the woman was only able to hold herself up because of the handcuffs.

Her tongue curled around Amanda's throbbing clit, hearing Amanda's moans growing louder, and more frequent as moments passed.

Olivia's tongue dragged up Amanda's clit, swirling around it before taking it back into her mouth, sucking on the blonde's sweetness. She hummed against the younger woman's clit, her sweet juice dripping down Olivia's chin as she slipped two fingers inside Amanda's more than ready slit, the woman's moans and whimpers echoing in the room.

" _Fuuu-ccck!_ " Amanda groaned, forcing herself back into the table so she didn't arch her hips, knowing Olivia didn't like that.

Olivia's fingers expertly curved up, pressing against Amanda's g-spot and working it, crooking her fingers and moving them in a 'come here' motion, while her tongue continued to work Amanda's throbbing clit.

Grinning, Olivia hummed against Amanda's heated sex, her tongue now dragging up and down in slow motions as her fingers pace quickened. "You taste so good, kitten."

Amanda quivered at the way Olivia's tongue swirled around her clit, brushing the sensitive bundle. Amanda whined, her legs losing nearly all strength as the blonde lowered herself, pressing herself against Olivia's tongue, shivering when she felt the brunette's free hand against her ass, silently instructing her to grind herself against the older woman's tongue.

Readily obeying the command, Amanda rocked her hips, rubbing her clit against Olivia's hot tongue, her head falling back at the sensation, the pleasure her _Domina_ allowed her have, "Thank you, Domina" Amanda moaned out loud.

Amanda could feel Olivia moan against her center, and that sound caused vibrations that had sent a jolt through her body.

"Don't stop," She whimpered as Olivia's movements sped up, " _Please don't stop_ " Amanda felt herself so close to the breaking point, pure, liquid heat pooling low in her belly.

The simultaneous movement of Olivia's tongue and fingers against her was bringing her so _damn close_ to that point of no return, and when Olivia added another finger, sucking insistently at Amanda's clit.

"I can feel you, kitten...you're ready," Olivia husked, her eyes lifting to look at Amanda, suddenly struck by how beautiful Amanda looked like this, strung out and nearly _there_ , "Come for me kitten."

Olivia tongue again claimed the blonde's sensitive clit, sucking at it as her fingers sped up, moving at just the pace she knew would have Amanda losing it, the younger woman tightening around her fingers.

Amanda finally let's go, crying out Olivia's name as she trembled against Olivia's tongue, her juices dripping down the older woman's chin.

But then, just as Amanda thought it was over- she really should've known better-, Olivia was moving inside of her again, and her arousal came again as quickly as it had faded, near unbearable pleasure shooting up her spine, and she instinctively tensed in anticipation of another earth-shattering release. "Fuck, ugh, ' _Liv- Domina_ "

" _I'm gonna cum_ " The blonde was now meeting Olivia thrust for thrust, feeling as if she was going to die if she didn't cum. But it only took Olivia three more sharp thrusts with her fingers before Amanda was convulsing again, orgasm even stronger than the previous one.

Amanda looked down to Olivia weakly, just in time to see Olivia grinning lewdly, taking her fingers into her mouth and licking off Amanda's juices. "Mm, kitten." Olivia moaned softly, ever-so-slowly pulling her fingers from her lips once more.

Olivia got to her feet, pressing a kiss to Amanda's lips. Amanda moaned softly, tasting herself on Olivia's tongue. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting Olivia's, now clear, honey-brown eyes. Olivia reached around her, taking the opportunity to press a soft kiss to Amanda's lips, and then a moment later, Amanda was free from the handcuffs.

"You okay?" Olivia asked, leaning back, her fingers tucking a bit of Amanda's hair behind her ear, the affectionate movement entirely instinctual and new and...maybe that was a bad idea.

"More than okay." Amanda responded, wondering why Olivia would tuck her hair behind her ear, seeing how affectionate the movement came off as, but maybe she was reading too much into it. Yeah.

Again, their lips met. Their tongues danced, slow and sensual. no rush about it. That was more like it, more...more normal.

It was over before it had even started, and they pulled away. After a moment, Olivia took Amanda's hand, bringing it up against her lips, kissing the inside of her wrist gently.

"Until next time, kitten."


	2. No Holds Bar(red)

**A/N:** Thank you again, Ryan!

* * *

She felt eyes on her as she walked through the bar.

The men were watching her as she passed by, smug smirks on their faces while they licked their lips. Pigs.

Her blue eyes scanned the busy bar, searching for her. Her Domina.

And suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes landing on just the woman she had been looking for.

She didn't move for a second, just observed the brunette who was checking out the drink menu. Her purple v-neck beneath her black leather jacket made her smooth. olive skin glow like a summer tan, her hair up in a ponytail with a couple of loose curls framing her face. Amanda bit her bottom lip the slightest bit, pulling at the hem of her dress. She knew her Domina didn't like to be kept waiting for too long.

Olivia had texted her earlier in the afternoon, telling her to meet her at this bar, away from the city, away from where they'd be able to run into people they knew. Telling her to wear her little and _very_ tight black dress with the matching stilettos.

Amanda strolled towards the very last booth at the end of the bar, her tongue flicking out to nervously lick at her lips as she came closer to the booth, the heat between her thighs growing with each step she took. Her blue eyes met a pair of honey-brown that quickly darkened at the very sight of her. She smiled at Olivia as said woman stood from the booth, stepping aside to allow Amanda to slide in.

A shiver rolled down her spine when she felt Olivia's press up against her back, the older woman's hand falling to her ass, fingertips drawing light circles on the thin fabric of her dress, sending a jolt through Amanda's body.

"Sit." Olivia whispered in command, her hand pointing towards the booth.

Amanda nodded and slipped into the booth, jumping lightly as the cool leather of the seat touched her bare skin. Her blue eyes followed Olivia as the older woman sat next to her, Amanda able to feel Olivia's body heat as the other woman shifted closer to her.

Olivia buried her nose into Amanda's neck, inhaling the blonde's perfume, "My favorite perfume... _how nice_ " Olivia purred against Amanda's skin, inducing a shudder in the younger woman.

"I wanted to surprise you, Domina." Amanda whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Well, you know how I feel about surprises..." Olivia allowed her left hand to rest on Amanda's knee, "But, I'll let it slide this time, Kitten" Olivia husked, her hand lightly stroking Amanda's knee.

Amanda swallowed hard as her hands fell to her sides, clutching at the leather of the seat, her fingernails digging into the wood under the cushion. "Thank you, Domina" She breathed out shakily.

A hot wave of arousal washed over her at the words. Well, that and because of Olivia's hand, which was moving up her leg, slowly, oh so painfully slow. Olivia's fingernails were gently scratching against her burning skin, and then Amanda's breathing went to a halt.

Olivia's lips had claimed her neck, the brunette's tongue drawing circles on the heated skin and sucking at the mark that had started fading from their last session. She could feel Olivia smirk even as the older woman pulled away, and Amanda felt slightly light-headed at the feeling of her Domina's hot breath against her skin, her body trembling against her own will.

"Hands on the table." Olivia purred, nose nuzzling against Amanda's neck.

Amanda quickly placed her hands on the table, folded nicely. "Yes, Domina."

"Such a good Kitten..." Olivia murmured, her lips once again found the other woman's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. Olivia's hand moved up, feeling the hem of the blonde's dress with her fingertips.

Amanda trembled at the older woman's gentle touch, which was ever so slowly inching beneath the black fabric. Amanda's teeth sunk into her bottom lip, eyes closing as Olivia's hand moved further, hitching the dress further up Amanda's thigh.

" _Domina.._." Amanda turned her head, her lips hovering over Olivia's own. Blue eyes pleading for, for something... _anything_.

"Did I say you could face me, Kitten?"

Amanda shook her head lightly, knowing full well she had disobeyed. Breaking the first rule, only do what you are told to do. "I'm sorry, Domina."

"Turn and watch the television." Olivia commanded, her smile growing wider as her Kitten obediently turned away from her, those needy blue eyes staring aimlessly at the television hanging across from them.

A shock of static jolted through Amanda's body, Olivia's hand now laid flat on her upper thigh, fingers teasing her inner thigh.

Her breathing got faster, her skin tingling in a frenzy of static as the hand on her thigh started moving in a slow caress, her fingers pulling the skin, lightly pinching it. Amanda swallowed hard, feeling her legs being parted slowly.

A low moan slipped pass Olivia's lips as her tongue dragged across her bottom lip, the heat coming from Amanda's core sending her into overdrive. She chuckled softly as she shifted down, pressing soft kisses across Amanda's neck, her fingers inching closer, dipping between the blonde's thighs.

Olivia swiped her thumb up, caressing the smooth skin, but she then frowned at the bareness beneath her thumb. She pulled her hand back, taking the younger woman's chin between her fingers, turning Amanda's head slightly towards her as her thumb ran across the blonde's bottom lip, her brown eyes staring into Amanda's now fearful blues.

Olivia's lips pressed against Amanda's ear, "Repeat to me _exactly_ what I told you to do in the text?" Olivia growled.

Nervously, she swallowed, knowing she had disobeyed once again, "Wear the little black dress with your favorite stilettos" Amanda answered, tripping over her words.

"I said repeat what I wrote you, word for word...do not make me ask again."

Amanda could hear her heartbeat thudding in her eyes, her breathing shaky, "Kit-Kitten, meet me at the usual place, wearing your tiny, slutty black dress with my favorite stilettos. Your hair down, curled. Meet me at 10 pm."

Removing her hand from Amanda's chin, she tugged the blonde locks behind, her teeth sinking into the younger woman's neck, biting down. Amanda winced in pain, pain that she genuinely enjoyed. "Did I say not to wear panties, Kitten?"

Amanda shook her head, "N-no, Domina."

Amanda shuddered, feeling the hand that had left her fall back on top of her leg, her inner thigh. Tingling throughout her body, as Olivia pulled her legs apart, exposing her dripping cunt. "You disobeyed me, Kitten" Was growled into her ear.

A soft moan fell from Amanda's dry lips as her eyes shut without permission, Amanda had lost control, but the warm hand rubbing her wet pussy was far more than she could handle, and then " _smack_!". Her body shook uncontrollably, the hard smack against her throbbing cunt hurting so good that she barely heard the first count coming from her sweet Domina.

"I don't hear you counting, Kitten."

Another smack, "Two" she whispered, her body trembling. Her fingernails dug deep into the wooden table as the hand came back to her, smacking her wet and throbbing center, "Three" She breathed.

"Mm, Kitten, they're playing your favorite song." Olivia hummed, her lips meeting Amanda's rosy cheek, giving her a gentle kiss that heavily contrasted with the way her hand come forward for another hard smack against the blonde's swollen clit.

"Four" Olivia couldn't hide her smirk as Amanda shook violently with each smack, each one harder after the other one. She loved watching her delicate little Kitten try to maintain control, try to keep herself from shaking, from biting at her bottom lip, holding back the moan that was daring to escape her pretty pink lips.

"Five" Her hand was wet from Amanda's juices, the throbbing between her legs becoming damn near unbearable, but Olivia was far from done.

Oh no, the night had only begun.

Olivia was quick to notice the waitress walking their way, and her brow rose in amusement at the idea that formed in her head.

Quickly putting her idea into action, Olivia allowed her index and middle finger to press against Amanda's swollen clit, moving in a circular motion- feeling the wetness build up even more.

Amanda's body went _wild_ at the change of events, her nails digging deeper into the table as she tried to maintain her composure. Her chest rose and fell with ragged breaths, trying to calm her breathing, but again her own body rejected her silent plea for self control as her head fell back against the seat, Olivia's fingers quickening. Her legs trembled, daring to close together, but she knew better. Domina wouldn't be pleased, and she would be punished again.

"I want you to order us two shots of tequila." Amanda heard, and she knew she had to answer back but her voice, her ability to speak had seemed to be long gone, and all she could focus on was the fucking feeling of Olivia's fingers stroking her throbbing clit.

"Ye-" _Fuck_ it felt so good. Amanda swallowed hard pushing down her moan, "Yes, Domina."

Olivia waved down the cute blonde waitress with her free hand while the other continued at Amanda's clit, rubbing harder.

"Hi! What can I get you?" The woman asked, far too perky, not seeming to notice that Amanda was squirming in her seat.

"Order, Kitten." Olivia whispered.

Blue eyes met with the green of the waitress, and she smiled awkwardly. Her body jolted the tiniest bit, feeling Olivia's press harder against her, a multitude of ' _fuck_ ''s running through her head. "Tw-two tequilas, please."

"What kinda, sweetie?"

Amanda bit her bottom lip, her hips canting forward, trying to gain some control, but she flinched back into position when Olivia's nails dug into her clit, pitching the sensitive bundle in punishment. "Patrón, ple-please."

"You got it."

Amanda watched the waitress walk away from them, her eyes glued on the blonde's firm ass, her short, ripped jean shorts leaving very little to the imagination. She winced, feeling another pitch, "I'm sorry, Domina." She quickly apologized, knowing full well that she had been caught.

"Checking out other women in front of me? You know better, Kitten." Olivia removed her fingers from Amanda's dripping center, her finger glistening wet as she cupped Amanda's chin, turning the blonde to face her.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" She hummed, watching Amanda nod slowly, "But not as beautiful as you, Kitten."

Slowly, Olivia brought her middle finger to her mouth, her tongue wrapping around her finger, savoring Amanda's sweet taste. "You taste so good, Kitten."

"Thank you, Domina." Amanda's eyes never left Olivia's, the younger woman biting at her bottom lip pensively. "May I please have a kiss, Domina?" She asked, tone the tiniest bit shy.

A groan passed her lips as she felt Olivia's lips capture her own. Amanda's lips preemptively parted, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to unless Olivia wanted it. Nevertheless, Olivia's tongue slid into Amanda's mouth, tangling with Amanda's tongue, and said woman took in the sweet flavor that still lingered there.

Without realizing, her hand reached out to cup Olivia's cheek but was quickly stopped, two fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist. Amanda moaned at the slight pain, Olivia biting at her lip as she pulled away, "You're being awfully naughty tonight, Kitten."

They broke position, as the blonde waitress returned with two-ounce shot glasses, placing them on the table along with two lime wedges and salt shaker. She winked at them before turning to walk away.

"Take those two shots, Kitten, with no lime or salt."

Amanda's stomach turned, and she felt acid climbing up the back of her throat.

"Yes, Domina." Amanda forced out.

Taking the first shot in hand, she clenched her eyes shut at the burn, which wasn't helping her nausea but god, she loved Olivia's wicked smile, the other woman's sultry brown eyes staring at her with pure lust- it drove Amanda fucking mad.

She had never been one to be submissive, in fact, she had always been the dominant one in the relationship; that was, until she met Olivia Benson.

The raw, sexual desire that Olivia brought out in her, like a lit match thrown into gasoline, it was intoxicating. The flame had started quickly, but had only started spreading through every inch of her body the very _moment_ she'd felt the leather of her own belt digging into her skin with a ' _crack!_ ', leaving a mark that haunted her for the following week.

Finishing the second shot, the burning taste from the liquid wasn't noticed, the blonde far too lost in Olivia's dark eyes, filled with longing.

"Very good, Kitten." The simple praise had Amanda shivering, eyes darkening. Her greatest pleasure was to service, to please Olivia- Domina.

She found herself straddling Olivia, her legs either side of the brunette. Her head fell forward, eyes shutting, wetness pooling between her legs, dripping. Two fingers slipped into her smooth slit.

"This is mine," Olivia growled softly, "All mine. Do you understand?"

Her brown eye searched for Amanda's own blue.

"Look at me." Olivia demanded, pleased by how quickly she found the blue pair.

"Yes, yours, Domina." Amanda responded quickly, her body rocking against the fingers inside of her, shuddering at the sensation of Olivia's thumb rubbing her clit. _Fuck._

Olivia's fingers curved up, pressing hard on Amanda's g-spot as said woman fucked herself against them. "This isn't for you. This is for me, do you understand, Kitten?"

Amanda nodded, "Yes, Domina." She barely got out.

Her hands fell on each of Olivia's shoulder, balancing herself as she rode her pussy against the older women's fingers.

She felt heat pooling low in her stomach at the sensation fire running through her veins, breathing harsh and quick as Olivia's thumb drew circles against her wet, throbbing clit. " _Fuck_ " Amanda hissed.

"Kitten, you feel so good, so wet" Olivia's hot breath was teasing against the blonde's ear as her free arm wrapped around Amanda's tiny frame. "Rougher, Kitten."

"Ung, yes- _fuck_ yes, Domina."

With Olivia's help, her hips rocked quicker, thrusting hard, slamming against the fingers filling her, hitting her g-spot perfectly with each thrust. Her moans became louder with each thrust, and she had to bite her lip hard enough to bleed to quiet herself because she was so close, so fucking _close_ , but she couldn't cum without permission. "D-Domina, may I- may I _please_ come?" She whimpered.

"You're close, aren't you Kitten? I can feel it..."

Amanda's body trembled as Olivia's fingers retreated, leaving her clenching around nothing in desperation. "Go to the bathroom, the very last stall. _Now_."

Amanda removed herself from Olivia's lap, her legs weak, knees nearly buckling as she quickly walked to the bathroom. Lucky for her, the last stall was free.

Amanda waited for what felt like hours, but within a minute Olivia stepped into the small, confined space, locking the door behind her. Olivia's hand fell on each side of Amanda's frame, turning her. "Hands on the top."

Amanda placed her hands on top of the cold, metal top, bracing herself for whatever was next to come (hopefully her). "Yes, Domina."

A low moan escaped Amanda's lips, realization flashing through her mind as the hard cock slamming into her wet pussy with such ease. " _Domina_ " she husked.

Olivia lifted the blonde's dress up to her stomach, her fingernails digging into the pale skin of Amanda's hips as she thrust the silicone cock into her Kitten's needy cunt. "Mmm, Kitten."

Amanda teeth sunk hard into her bottom lip, holding back the loud moans that were just on the tip of her tongue and threatening to spill out. Her body rocked forward from the harsh nature of Olivia's movements, her head being pulled back as Olivia's finger threaded into her blonde locks and yanked, hard, just how Amanda liked it.

Amanda was so close, the coil of heat in her belly close to its breaking point.

Olivia knew Amanda was close, and it only took a couple more thrusts, a hard yank of Amanda's hair, and the younger woman would be trembling as her juices squirted all over her cock and dripping down the blonde's inner thighs.

Olivia's own panties were soaked, rubbing against her throbbing clit. Her pussy begged to touched, kissed and fucked by the blonde, but this was the greatest pleasure... _for now_.

"Cum for me, Kitten. Will you cum for me?"

"Ye- _Yes,_ Domina." She rasped.

Olivia slammed harder as she pulled the blonde's head back towards her, and that was all it took. Amanda shook violently, her moans echoing and bouncing the bathroom's wall as giggles around them from the other women can be heard.

Amanda soon found herself kneeling in front of her Domina, blue eyes staring up at Olivia's lustful browns. The hard, pink cock inches away from her lips, Olivia's eyes motioned for her to take the hard cock into her mouth, and she did.

Amanda's tongue wrapped around the hard cock, tasting her cum, the sweet pleasure that her Domina allowed her to have. She moaned against the hard toy, sucking in and out and dragging her tongue up the side, cleaning every inch. Domina liked her toy cleaned neatly, not one bit of cum left behind.

"Up."

Amanda got to her feet, slowly, her knees nearly giving out on her, the effects of her orgasm still _very_ prominent. "Yes, Domina."

Olivia cupped Amanda's face with both hands, her thumb dragging across the younger woman's swollen bottom lip, before catching the blonde's lips with her own. Her tongue slipped in, taking in Amanda's taste. Amanda's cum on her own tongue drove her mad, and Olivia couldn't help but moan against the blonde's lips before pulling away. "I love tasting you on your own lips, Kitten. It's so much sweeter."

Amanda smiled nervously, blushing. "Thank you, Domina."

Olivia tucked a blonde lock behind Amanda's ear, her fingers tracing the other woman's jaw-line along the way.

Brown eyes softened at the sparking blue orbs looking at her intently, and Olivia leaned in for a soft kiss. "You are beautiful, Kitten. So beautiful."


	3. Dazed and Confused

**AN:** This setting takes place about two-three months into their arrangement. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you to my dear beta, Ryan!

* * *

The faint, lingering, lilac sky was fading into the shadows.

As if it were routine, the shimmering sparkles of stars soon brilliantly silhouetted into the darkness.

A trembling gust of wind inaudibly drifted across the skyline.

Olivia leant on the door-frame, the warm, golden light from the hallway paving a rectangle of light into her son's dark bedroom.

The woman couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming. The small smile on his face told her it was something nice- at least she hoped.

Watching her son sleep had become a nightly routine since she'd first brought him home years ago. At first, she had tried to not become attached to him, knowing at any time he could be taken from her, but she had to admit to herself- she'd fallen in love with the little boy as soon as he'd been put in her care.

Noah came to her at her darkest hour, shining his bright light on her, blinding her demons. He gave her a reason to move on, to not become haunted by her past and her sufferings, to not let it drag her down. He shaped her into something she never had thought she'd become; a mother, and so much more.

Olivia sighed, smiling softly as she carefully closed Noah's bedroom door, not wanting to wake him.

Olivia padded down the hall, footsteps muffled by the carpet there.

She only stopped in the doorway to her kitchen.

She stood a minute, her eyes tracing the petite woman that sat atop her kitchen counter. Her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, a wine-glass in one hand, her pink tank-top popped against her pale skin. Her legs were leisurely spread, heels hitching on the handles of the cabinets beneath her as she took another sip of her wine.

It was like watching a slow-motion picture, those black and white ones, with the beautiful actress as the star. Olivia couldn't help forgetting a little bit why she'd even gone to the kitchen, too lost in the beauty that graced her kitchen. The bright light of the kitchen falling on the blonde like it was her very own spotlight, without even realizing that she was the star of the show.

Like she was approaching a glass doll, Olivia walked into the kitchen, clearing her throat as she did, not wanting to startle the young woman.

Amanda's eyes fluttered open, meeting with Olivia's.

Amanda threw her a gentle smile, lifting the wine-filled glass that sat next to her, holding it out to Olivia. Olivia hadn't noticed that, and the thought that Amanda had simultaneously felt comfortable enough in her kitchen to get her own drink, but still had the thoughtfulness to make pour Olivia one too, had a strange warmth unfurling in her chest. A warmth she'd gotten far too used to. Yeah, how great.

Amanda swirled the wine in the glass, teasingly tipping it as though she'd spill it. Olivia rolled her eyes, snagging the drink from Amanda as she stepped in between the younger woman's legs.

Amanda watched Olivia take a sip from her glass, the brunette's eyes never once leaving Amanda's.

Amanda shifted her eyes away, focusing on her drink. Having Olivia look at her like that...

Amanda always had...more than just a friendly interest in Olivia or an interest of solely desire, of lust. She had... _feelings_ for Olivia, romantic ones.

Even before she met the older woman, the admiration was always there. Reading about how Detective Olivia Benson advocated for rape victims, and how dedicated she was.

Amanda looked at her as a hero, as someone she herself should strive to be. And while that was still there, Amanda now felt she should not only strive to be like Olivia, but as well, strive to impress Olivia. To get Olivia's acknowledgement, her approval. Maybe that was one of the reasons Amanda was suddenly so submissive when previously, she'd always been dominant.

She wanted her approval.

And truthfully, Amanda wanted Olivia to be _her_ hero. Amanda knew that this arrangement would never be more than just, well, an arrangement. But she still wanted more. She wanted more.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Amanda responded, voice so soft it was almost inaudible. Her head was low, eyes focused intently on the swirling liquid in the glass.

She could've groaned in frustration when the faint scent of Olivia's rose perfume hit her nose, and even then she readily inhaled it.

"Amanda?"

Slowly, Amanda allowed her eyes to open and lift to meet Olivia's brown. The other woman's eyes searched for hers, even showing a hint of worry.

Amanda smiled, wanting to assuage the older woman's concern, "Sorry. Long day."

Olivia nodded in agreement, though that hint of worry in her eyes didn't fade entirely, "Yeah." Olivia hummed against the rim of her glass before taking another sip.

Amanda returned the smile as she took a sip of her own wine, nervous. And thinking, with their arrangement, she shouldn't be as nervous as she is now, but being this close to Olivia in such an intimate setting...it was far more than the blonde could take.

Ironic, that after all of this, _this_ was what was pushing her to a breaking point. But it was. She wanted nothing more to jump off the counter and run home, but couldn't move, and deep down? She didn't want to leave.

And then Amanda could feel her heartbeat pick up pace, her breath catching in her throat.

The warm hand had fallen on her thigh, Olivia's thumb smoothing over the skin there, and even though it was hidden beneath the thick fabric of Amanda's jeans, goosebumps still spread across Amanda's skin. "So, um- how's the _arrangement_ working for you? Because I have to say, I _love_ it."

Amanda's eyes drifted away from Olivia, lowering, again, to the wine-glass she held, "Okay.", Amanda shrugged loosely.

"What?" Olivia squinted, ducking slightly to catch Amanda's eye. Reluctantly, Amanda lifted her head to meet the brunette's gaze.

"Amanda, if you want it to end, that's perfectly okay. I'm sorry if I've been too rough-" Olivia stumbled over her words, "Y-You never used the safe word, so I just assumed... _shit_ , I'm so sorry." Olivia apologized quickly, and Amanda rested her free hand on Olivia's wrist, shaking her head.

"'Liv, it's not that..." At the look Olivia gave her, she continued, "Really, it's not, I'm fine with it. Really fine with it, I... _really_ enjoy it, but what does Barba think of it?"

Olivia tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing, "Barba? Why would he care about what we're doing?"

Amanda returned her look of confusion with one of her own, "I noticed how you look at him. A-And you guys spend a lot of time together. Having drinks- when are you two going to be a thing?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh softly, "What? God, no. Amanda you have it all wrong, Rafael and I are just friends."

Amanda's eyes lit up and Olivia couldn't help a huge smile crossing her face as she took in a deep breath, inhaling the vanilla, with a hint of lilac, scent of Amanda's perfume, "I'd assumed we were exclusive...I mean, besides our arrangement."

I'd assumed we were exclusive. I'd assumed we were exclusive. Well, what- oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Amanda leaned back a little, her brow furrowed, even as butterflies went insane in her stomach. "Oh, I-I just thought you didn't want-"

Amanda was interrupted by a pair of lips that tasted faintly of grape, and before she could even kiss back, those lips retreated.

"Well, I do." Olivia hummed, her eyes never leaving the younger woman's surprised blues. "I want you...I want us."

Amanda didn't know where the courage came from, but she leaned forward, her hands falling on each of Olivia's shoulders, fingers playing with the brown locks that lay there. Her lips hovered above Olivia's and a sly smile creeped across her face, even though her nerves were going through the roof, "Ask me."

Olivia chuckled, her hands resting on the blonde's narrow waist, "Alright. Amanda, will you be my girlfriend?"

Amanda couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she leaned in, closing the barely there in the first place gap between them, their foreheads touching. Their lips so close that they could feel the others breath.

Everything stopped moving, time seemed to slow down.

The only sound they heard were the sound of their heartbeats.

Electricity flooded both of them, goosebumps rising instantly on their skin.

The mix of the vanilla and rose scent made them dizzy, their lightheadedness having them clutching at each other, wanting the other as close as possible.

Amanda's lips parted, allowing Olivia's tongue to claim hers.

The sweet flavor she craved.

Olivia felt her knees go weak at the sound of Amanda softly moaning when their tongues met.

Amanda's fingertips traced the back of Olivia's neck, her other hand falling to the back of the brunette's head, fingers lacing through the brown locks as she pulled Olivia closer, her legs wrapping around the older woman's waist.

Their tongues tangled as Olivia's hands slid beneath Amanda's top, and she couldn't help a moan at the soft, cool skin beneath her warm fingertips. She smiled to herself when she felt goosebumps rising beneath her touch.

"I take as a yes?"

 **End Note:** If you enjoy the story and will like for me to continue, leave a review down below, so I know!


	4. Close

**AN:** First, I want to thank everyone who has left lovely reviews. I am happy you guys are enjoying this little story as much I am enjoying writing it. Secondly, I want to thank Ryan, once again for working his magic on editing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

Olivia heard the thud of her heartbeat sounding heavily in her ears, every other sound around her muffled into nothing.

She bit the corner of her lip as a small frown formed, her gaze held captive by a certain Detective...

The office blinds were partially closed, but it was enough for Olivia to watch. Her eyes studied the subtle habits of the blonde she was watching, ones she hadn't noticed until right then.

Every subtle movement was something that was burned into her memory, like the way her hands memorized the form of her lover's body.

She sat silently watching the younger woman work at her desk, her tongue sticking out just a little as she concentrated hard on the paperwork. The way she brushed her side-bangs behind her ear, only for them to fall right out seconds later.

Olivia was mesmerized by the blonde, her thoughts wandering back to their very first night together.

It was rough and raw, both needing to feed their near _animalistic_ hunger.

Both fighting for dominance, leaving harsh marks on every part of the other's body. She remembered tasting Amanda for the first time, and how it left her internally pleading for more. She'd never tasted anything so deliciously sweet before, up until she'd tasted Amanda.

 _Fuck_

Olivia could still smell Amanda's sweet musk, and her mouth watered in desire.

It quickly became a ritual between them, coming over to each other's place when they just... _needed_.

It turned into what some call an unhealthy obsession, both craving each other's bodies like the desert craved rain.

It was nothing more than a fuck, feeling each other hands and tongue on their bodies as they were sent over the edge, screaming each other's name in pure ecstasy. There was no real emotions, no love and no loss, just fucking.

And eventually, their usual fucking had gotten, well _boring_.

The lust and hunger was always there, but the excitement was becoming minimal, and ideas had quickly run out, up until Olivia's called Amanda _'Kitten'_ while she had the blonde on her knees, and something clicked.

 _Kitten_ readily obeyed her _Domina_ , with no questions asked.

But then.

One night, Amanda had fallen into Olivia's embrace just seconds after her heated climax had ended.

Feeling Amanda's sweaty, nude body against her felt... _right_.

The blonde's head resting on her shoulder as she inhaled the mixed scent of sweat and vanilla did something to Olivia that she couldn't comprehend. The new feeling as she held Amanda close to her...just...it just felt so fucking _right_.

She felt... _whole_.

Breaking from her thoughts, Olivia took her phone that lay on top of her closed laptop, going into her messages. Her fingers flew across the keys, hitting send. Her eyes fluttered up to watch Amanda smile as she saw the reason her phone had lit up.

 _Dinner sounds great._ Was the message Olivia got moments later, and again she swiftly replied, devilish smile on her face.

 _Wear the grey sweatpants you stole from me, no panties. And a hoodie with nothing underneath it, no bra or shirt. Understood?_

Sent.

Staring through the blinds, Olivia's eyes quickly met with a pair of slightly surprised, darkening blue. Olivia watched as the blonde typed something on her phone before setting it down on her desk. And moments later, a new message came on screen.

 _Understood, Domina._

* * *

Olivia had just poured the spaghetti into the colander, draining the noodles, the scent of the seasoned sauce lingering throughout her apartment.

She hummed, stirring the pot of sauce.

Noah was in the living room playing with Lucy, and then suddenly, her actions stalled, and a smile crept across her face.

The knock on the door sent a thrill of excitement through her veins, the sudden goosebumps that rolled down her back making her feel like a child who was finally going to play with her new toy, and, quite frankly, she was.

Olivia resumed cooking, knowing that Lucy had just answered the door, judging by the squeal of excitement that she recognized as Jesse.

Turning off the stove and setting the pot on a cool stovetop, Olivia walked out of her kitchen and made her way to her living room. Her brown eyes scanned over Amanda, pleased that the younger woman had obeyed her- despite knowing that Amanda would- wearing her old grey sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie.

Blue eyes met brown. Amanda couldn't help but grin at the way Olivia was looking at her, the brunette's eyes full of lust and hunger. Amanda couldn't help but be pleased with herself for following the order, and God, she had been _more than happy_ to do so.

"Uh...Lucy, do you mind staying here with the kids for just a second? I need to talk to Amanda. In private. It'll be quick, and then you're free to go."

Lucy looked up as she handed Jesse a toy car, "Of course."

Amanda obediently followed Olivia into her bedroom, the view in front of her a sight for sore eyes. Olivia's hips swaying side to side, her thick curves fitting heavenly in her yoga pants. She stepped into the dimly lit bedroom, and Olivia slowly closed the door behind her, leaning back against it. _Jesus_ , that _fucking_ cocky smile, and it nearly had the blonde on her knees.

"I _do_ love a Kitten that obeys..." Olivia husked, her right hand reaching out to Amanda, her smile widening at the way Amanda shivered, rubbing her thighs together, the movement almost indiscernible.

A few moments passed of Olivia just watching Amanda, before she finally pushed herself off the door, leading Amanda to the bed. Olivia sat down on the edge, pulling Amanda to stand between her legs, her hands freely caressing the younger woman's thighs.

"Let's see if you _really_ obeyed..." Olivia murmured, her fingers toying with the band of the sweats.

Olivia's left arm wrapped around Amanda's small frame, bringing the blonde to lightly rest on her knee. Olivia smirked at feeling Amanda's struggle to remain calm, her body trembling as Olivia's hand slipped beneath the fabric of her pants.

Amanda's hands gently fell to Olivia's shoulders, her head lolling back as a soft moan left her lips. Olivia's fingers tracing, teasing wet lips. Amanda's tongue dragged across her bottom lip as Olivia's middle finger dipped into her smooth silk, _fuck_.

"You're all ready for me, Kitten," Olivia hummed, her eyes lifting to see Amanda's head fallen back, eyes closed, "Does that feel good, Kitten?"

 _Fucking tease._ Amanda nodded, her nails digging into her _Domina's_ shoulder, resting more heavily on the older woman's knee as Olivia's thumb rubbed her needy clit, "Ye- _yes_ , Domina.

Olivia pulled her hand back, grinning at the soft whine Amanda gave.

"Put these on." Olivia held out a pair of black lace panties.

Amanda resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow- wasn't that a bit tame? She just took them, standing from Olivia's knee and backing up a bit. She couldn't help flushing slightly as Olivia expectantly watched her, and after a moment- why was this, of all things, embarrassing- she slid out of her pants, then carefully pulled the panties up her long legs, shivering at the feeling.

Olivia's hungry eyes traced her Kitten; the dark fabric of the panties and their contrast with her pale skin creating an absolutely delicious image.

Olivia stood up, small remote held in her right hand, a devilish smile crossing her lips as she watched Amanda slowly pull her pants back on. She switched the remote on briefly and watched Amanda's knees nearly give out on her, hands flying to the bed to keep herself up, a moan ripping from her lips. " _Liv_ -"

Carefully helping the blonde up, Olivia wrapped her tan arms around Amanda's waist, bringing the younger woman's body close to her, her breath ghosting over Amanda's ear, skilled fingers drawing circles against the small of her lover's back. "You do not cum until I say so, understood?"

"Yes, Domina."

It was only a mere ten minutes later that they were all sat at the dinner table, Amanda seated right across from Olivia and trying not to squirm in anticipation. Jesse sat on Noah's old highchair, using her little fingers to dig into her princess plate full of spaghetti, while Noah sat next to her eating his dinner with enthusiasm, practically dancing after taking each bite of spaghetti.

"How is school going, bud?"

"Good. This is good, mommy!"

Olivia leaned in towards her son, placing an exaggerated kiss on the top of Noah's head, "Thank you, baby."

Noah giggled, swatting at Olivia with a laughing, "Mommy!"

Olivia laughed softly before pulling back, allowing Noah to return to his food.

Olivia picked up her wine glass, bringing it to her lips, her dark eyes locking with those of Amanda. Olivia watched Amanda twirled her fork around the spaghetti, taking a sip of her sweet red wine, huge smile on her face as her free hand slowly turned the remote up.

A simple setting- level three- and the blonde nearly dropped her fork, jumping slightly at the sensation against her sensitive bud. She bit at the inside of her cheek, holding back the moan that that was just on the tip of her tongue, her hands clutching at each side of her seat.

Amanda gave a deep sigh when the vibrations stopped, though her body still trembled. Her blue eyes lifted, locking with Olivia's own lust-filled brown's, the older woman's grin seductive and just bordering on a smirk.

"You okay, Amanda?" Olivia asked against her wine glass, taking a long sip, her brow lifted, eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"F-fine. Dinner is delicious." Amanda stammered, trying not to squirm in her seat.

"Thank you, _Amanda_." Olivia smiled.

"Oh God." Amanda mumbled quietly as her stomach contracting the slightest bit from the tingles shooting through her pussy.

It was pleasure, almost to the point of pain with the direct stimulus on her clit. Noah started telling them something that Amanda couldn't make out, and frankly didn't care to make out at that point. All she could feel was the high-speed vibration buzzing against her pussy. She squeezed her thighs together, her clit throbbing.

She bit down onto her lower lip, fighting back a groan.

Olivia glanced to Amanda, who was staring right at her with needy eyes. Olivia just flashed a cruel smirk, reducing the speed.

Amanda could feel her wetness soaking through her lace panties, threatening to drip down her thighs. Her hands clutched at the edge of the table as jolts ran through her body. Fuck, _fuck_.

"Are you okay, 'Manda?" Noah asked, looking at the woman next to him with wide, questioning eyes.

"I'm f-" Amanda cleared her throat, " _Fine_ , buddy. Just a little headache."

Noah shrugged and continued on eating his dinner, while Amanda on the other hand gave Olivia a death glare. Admittedly, she was loving the game, but she wanted nothing more than for Olivia to just finish her off in the bedroom already.

Again, the vibrations went off against her throbbing clit, the speed much quicker than than the last. Her teeth sunk down on her bottom lip, her thighs clenched tight together, pressing her pussy hard against the toy. Her body turned slightly as the vibration jolted her entire body, the pit of her stomach a knot.

Amanda's hands fell back down to the sides of her chair from the intensity of the vibration, the blonde trying hard to keep herself under control as Olivia watched, mischievous glint in her eyes.

It was only when Amanda found herself growing close, that Olivia lowered the setting, and Amanda exhaled in simultaneous relief and disappointment. A very soft, inaudible "Thank you, Domina" leaving her lips.

* * *

Olivia walked into the kitchen, having put Noah and Jesse down for bed.

Grinning, Olivia snaked her arms around the the younger woman's waist. Her nose fell on the blonde locks, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla- Amanda's conditioner.

Olivia pulled her right arm back, brushing aside the other woman's golden locks, exposing a patch of Amanda's skin. Olivia couldn't help a smirk as Amanda gave a low moan, tugging Amanda against her the best she could. Her tongue gently drew a trail up the blonde's pale skin, reaching the juncture between Amanda's neck and shoulder; her weak spot.

Olivia's tongue drew circles between each bite, making sure to leave a mark, "You did so good, Kitten" Olivia murmured against her lover's soft skin.

Amanda's fingers clutched onto the edge of the sink, entirely forgetting about the dishes as she felt Olivia's free hand slip up under the hoodie, the older woman's fingertips gently caressing her stomach.

"Thank you, Domina." Amanda responded, her head tilting to the side to accommodate Olivia.

"To the bedroom, Kitten."

* * *

Amanda lie between Olivia's perfect, thick, thighs. Her _Domina_ had ordered her to lick her pussy, and _God_ , was she more than willing do it, to taste the other woman.

Amanda's tongue flicked against Olivia's hardened nub, the feather light touch sending an electric jolt up Olivia's spine.

Olivia couldn't help softly murmuring Amanda's name, grasping the bed sheets in her hands as Amanda's tongue wrapped around her pleading clit. Her right hand fell to Amanda's head, her finger threading through the younger woman's blonde locks as she urged her closer to her center.

"So good, Kitten." Olivia husked.

The tip of Amanda's tongue dipped into the older woman's dripping slit, tracing upwards, moaning at the sweet flavor of her Domina. Her tongue slowly traced the smooth center, feeling Olivia's fingers tangling in her hair. Dipping her tongue into her lover's wet slit, dragging it upwards to taste her lover and groaning at the older woman's taste.

Moments later, Amanda jolted against the bed, that _fucking_ vibrator coming to life against her dripping slit. _Jesus, okay, Olivia still had the controller on her- yeah_ , okay, Amanda should've expected that.

Olivia's fingers tightened in her hair, tugging slightly, and she couldn't help but moan. Amanda's tongue once again claimed Olivia's clit, gently sucking on the sensitive bud.

 _"Mmmm, God, Kitten."_

 _Fuck_

Olivia's back arched at the feeling the blonde slip a finger into her needy center, " _More, Kitten.._ "

Amanda slipped a second finger inside, her tongue now avidly licking and sucking at Olivia's clit. Her fingers curved up, pressing against Olivia's g-spot and working it, crooking her fingers and moving them in a 'come here' motion.

Olivia's moans and whimpers echoed in the bedroom when Amanda started to quicken her pace, Olivia's body jerking against Amanda's hot tongue as it insistently stroked over and swirled around her clit.

Amanda's own moans and whimpers grew louder, the intensity of the vibrations driving her closer and closer to the edge, her toes curling and stomach quivering at the swift realization of just how close she was.

"D-Domina, I'm about to c-cum" Amanda stammered, breath hitching, never stopping her fingers from fucking her sweet Domina.

"No d-don't- _fuck_ \- cum." Olivia flipped down the vibrator, enough to keep Amanda close but not send her over the edge.

Olivia's juices dripped down Amanda's chin, and said woman's blue eyes fluttered up, a smile crossing her lips as she watched Olivia's eyes clench shut, the brunette's mouth open in ecstasy, back arching and chest heaving. " _Fuck- oh god- Ki-Kitten..._ " Olivia got out through pants- it was music to Amanda's ears.

Amanda's tongue again claimed the brunette's sensitive clit, sucking at it as her fingers sped up, moving at just the pace she knew would have Olivia losing it, the older woman tightening around her fingers.

"Ohh _fuckkkkk_ " Olivia's body trembled, hips canting up against the younger woman's tongue, her climax shooting through her body like lightning.

Amanda hummed against Olivia's sensitive cunt, increasing the intensity, shaking her very being into overdrive as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh, Kitten," Olivia breathed out, her body trembling as the last bit of her orgrasm washed over her, "Amazing." Olivia finished, her fingers stroking through.

Amanda slowly pulled back, trying not to rock her hips into the bed, because _fuck_ , she was so close, but she knew couldn't cum, not until Domina said so, "May I please cum?"

Olivia smirked, reaching for the remote that lay next to her and turning off the vibrator. She motioned Amanda to lay next to her.

Olivia's eyes followed Amanda's body as the other woman moved up the bed, resting close to her, her body trembling, begging for release.

Taking the younger woman's chin between her finger, Olivia captured the blonde's swollen and glistening lips, tasting herself on the other woman's tongue. Olivia moaned softly against her lips, her juice tasting so sweet on Amanda's mouth.

Olivia shifted her body on top of Amanda, positioning herself between her _Kitten's_ legs, her lips never leaving Amanda's. Her right hand toyed with the hem of Amanda's lace panties, causing Amanda to arch her hip up.

Olivia slowly pulled down the panties, sliding down the bed, her lips now trailing kisses across Amanda's neck and shoulders, her right hand stroking Amanda's inner thigh, teasing the younger woman as her fingers inched closer to the blonde's needy center.

Seconds later, Olivia allowed her lips to once again claim Amanda's, their tongues tangling. Olivia smirked against the younger woman's lips, feeling Amanda's body jerk the slightest bit when her fingers traced the blonde's dripping cunt, "You're so wet, Kitten." Olivia husked, her finger circling Amanda's clit.

"P- _please_ "

Brown eyes stared down at Amanda's pleading blue, her finger dipping into Amanda's center, twirling before pulling it back out and bringing it to her mouth. Olivia moaned lewdly at the sweet taste of her Kitten, "So good..." Olivia hummed.

Amanda whimpered at the simple touch, her body silently pleading for more, " _Please Domina_ " Amanda pleaded softly, her words almost inaudible.

Olivia grinned, leaning down and giving Amanda a soft peck on the lips, "I'll think about it."

Olivia lifted back the sheets and blanket, reaching to the nightstand and switching her lamp off. Sighing, Olivia smirked, "Don't you dare finish yourself off, Kitten."

* * *

 **End AN:** If you enjoyed this chapter and would like for me to continue, please a leave a review down below! Don't forget to follow the story for update alerts, and share with your friends! Until next time Kittens!


End file.
